


Proper Preparation

by Berty



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Canada, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The key to any successful finish is the work you do in preparation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Preparation

Duck ran a practiced hand down the plain wall before him. Despite all the nicks, calluses and rough skin on his palm, he could feel the surface, smooth and even and flawless. He pulled his hand away, checking it for any trace of dust, but there was none. He smiled.

"What's funny?" Dan asked quietly from the doorway.

Duck hadn't heard him come in, but he didn't turn. Even after three weeks, Dan's voice still hadn't totally recovered. If he tried to talk in anything above a murmur, he would wince and swallow hard. The external bruising was fading now, yellow or green traces only visible when Dan wore his collar open, and the doctor had assured them that the damage to his larynx was temporary, so he'd be able to shout soon enough… not that he ever did.

"Nothing. Just admiring my handiwork," Duck admitted, taking a step back and casting a critical eye over the whole wall.

He'd been working on Buddy's Mom's house for two weeks, ever since Buddy had called to ask him how quickly he could freshen up the interior paintwork. Buddy was planning to move back in, even though he was gonna rattle on his own in a house this size. Carol had gone a couple of days after Dan had been released from the clinic. No one had seemed surprised. Not even Buddy. And now the French's own house was on the market with a realtor from the mainland.

Dan _had_ been surprised when Buddy had offered him a place to stay for a few weeks, if he didn't mind the smell of paint, that was. So Duck worked around Dan, moving from room to room during the day, and sitting out with him in the back yard in the evenings, listening to the birds and watching the sky fade from blue to indigo to black.

He hadn't offered Dan his own spare room; Duck knew that wouldn't have been accepted, so Buddy's kindness was appreciated as much by him as it was by Dan. They were getting a chance to get to know each other - which seemed kind of funny really. He'd had the guy's dick in his mouth on a number of occasions up at the Watch, but here they were, holding hands, trading smiles and telling stories every evening, then kissing goodnight.

Duck didn't mind.

Good things took time.

And Dan was a good thing.

"You haven't done anything yet," Dan said and Duck could hear the gentle smile in his voice.

"Now that's where you're wrong, my friend," Duck told him, leaning down to brush a thumb over an almost invisible speck below the window. "Any idiot can throw on a new coat of paint and call it done. But if you want it to last, if you don't want the cracks to come back and the rough patches to show through, then you need to take your time, do it right and prepare."

Dan was quiet for a while, but Duck didn't rush him.

"That a trade secret?" Dan asked finally, coming closer.

"Nah," Duck replied, straightened up and smiled as he felt cool fingers brush against his nape and settle on the back of his neck. "That's just common sense."

Fin


End file.
